Thoughts through Times: Prequel to An Odd Summers
by Tosotc
Summary: From good to evil. From villain to hero. From boy to man. 13 entries through 13 years. A peak into Brick's journal, showing how he went from Brick Jojo to Brick Bellum.
1. March 19, 2001

Here's an inside look of how Brick became who he is in An Odd Summer. I'll try to post more since i just finished class for the semester.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

_May 19 2001_

_This is so stoopid. This place is stoopid. The old man is stooped. Most of all, that Mori jerk is stooped. Why the heck do they want me to write a stooped jurnal. This feels like a dang diary. What am I a girl? Hah! Still confused as to why this is happenin' to me. I mean, where the heck are my stoopid brothers? A freak storm over the Spacific Osheun made us get separeated. I swear if anyone found out that I blacked out, I am going to be pissed._

_Now look at this. Two weeks and I'm writing in a freaking jurnal. This is to make me calm down somehow. Fat chance. If the old man, Mori and that Yumi chick weren't looking over my sholder I would have thrown this into a fire and be done with. But seeing as they can kick my butt with no problems, I'm stuck here._

_OW!_

_Wait…did I really rite that there? What the heck? I didn't me to write that there! Stoopid Mori throwing a pebble at me. How hard did he throw that dang thing to make it hurt? Whatever. Let's me rite down what I need to so I can finish up alredee._

_Name's Brick…actually I don't have a last name. It woud have been Jojo, but we left the stooped monkey back then so I don't kno. Whatever. The name's Brick._

_Age…five? I look five, but I was made only a few months ago. Screw it! I'm five._

_Where am I right now?: Seal? Sool? Seaol? GAH! It's somewhere in Ashia!_

_What I like: breaking things, explshiuns, fire, the color red, and I'd hate if anyone found this but…my brothers. Where the heck are they?_

_Dislikes: the powerpuff girls, going slow, Blossom, the stoodpid old man and the peeple around me right now and needles. Why the heck would anyone make something like that? The old man skared me with a metal one last night._

_Hobbee….destroying stuff, eating and sleeping_

_Dream: to destroy the powerpuff girls!_

_Well that's it for now. They only wanted me to write a little bit. That's enough._

_Later,  
Brick_

* * *

Yeah, there are going to be spelling errors for the first few chapters. Brick was a bit stupid back then, and I'll be showing him mature over time


	2. June 21, 2002

Here is the new chapter. Enjoy Brick's thoughts as a 6 year old.

**Disclaimer I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.**

* * *

_June 21, 2002_

_Ugh…my whole body hurts. It's…10 at night here in Seoul, Korea. My hand is num, my right eye is brused and I can't feel my right leg. God, Mori is a mean person. So that stupid old man. I can't even write straight in this stupid book. What the hell do those two do to get that strong?_

_Okay, lets go over what changed over the cours of a year._

_Name, still Brick._

_Age…6_

_Likes…violence, food, and my soft bed…must sleep in that soon, my idjit brothers and sleep. I LOVE sleep_

_Dislikes…THIS STUPID DOJO. God I think I hate this place more than the Powerpuff girls…nah…I hate school too_

_Hobbies…pelting idjits who don't aren't looking with spitballs Hehehe suckers._

_Dream…to survive in this ahful place._

_It would be easy to do that if Mori and his grandpa didn't decide to train me in their stupid kung fu whatcha'ma call it._

_OW!_

_GAH, that idjt hit me with an eraser again! I swear he throws them hard enough to hurt me. A piece of rubber hurts me! What the hell?_

_So yeah, their training me. More like beating me up. I did not learn anything from them and my body is sore._

_Not only that but that chick Yumi is doing it too, but she uses a wooden stick. I still don't get how they manage to hurt me. _

_Ugh, what else happened? I was sent to skool. Annoying as hell. Got suspnded from class by picking a fight with som nerd. Yumi got mad at me for that. I was forced to learn grammar…suck at that, math…suck at that too, historee, still suck at that…and how to write Korean. How the hell do these people understand all those swiggly lines? Whatever. Ugh, I think I'll stop complaing for now. I'm hurt and want to rest._

_Brick_

_(Why the hell am I still writing this thing?- Brick asked himself before closing the book._

_Outside of his room a young man with spiked brown hair smirked at him. "Because it will help you remember your time with us!" he replied._

_"Oh be quiet Mori!" Brick said as he threw a pillow at him. The teen laughed and dodged it easily. The red head grumbled before placing his sore body on his bed.)_

* * *

Leave a review please.


	3. August 29, 2003

Thanks for the reviews again. They are much appreciated. Here's Brick next journal entry.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the powerpuff girls or their characters.

* * *

_August 29, 2003_

_I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight. That bastard Mori finally explained to me why he was so strong. MAGIC! Magic! Why didn't I think of that? I swear it was right in front of my face. HIM could do it, that idiot hero rocker Valhallen has his stupid magic guitar and I swear there were other people use that use magic too._

_Okay that ain't…now that doesn't sound right…isn't the reason I won't be able to sleep tonight. It what he does with his magic that creeps me the hell out. Bastard controls blood, like any blood. Apparently he's type AB so he can just jack blood from other people. All those tiny needles made of blood aimed at me was freaking scary. Ugh…I think I'm going to hurl again. I don't have a fear of needles dammit but all those floating pieces of blood aiming to kill you was freaky._

_Now good thing about today was one thing! I was able to fight using my powers again. And boy do I have to tell you, you stupid book, it feels good. We had to fight in the mountains near by but causing all that destruction was funny. What wasn't fun was getting my butt kicked. By both Mori and Yumi. Yumi's magic was some sort of sword move. Something about making it vibrate fast enough that it can cut through anything. Crazy chick almost took of my arm with just a wooden sword due to that._

_Hmm…I guess it's time for my yearly report on how stuff has changed._

_Name: Brick Han. The last name is temporary. Apparently the old man has decided to adopt me while I'm here. So that's my name for now. You know that last name sounds far more Chinese than Korean, whatever._

_Age: As of April 7, I am no officially 7 years old. Or three if you count when I was really made, but who really cares?_

_Likes: Fighting, my brothers, destroying stuff. The usual. Although I have to say showing other people up with better grades is rather fun too. The look on some of those kids faces, HA! Priceless._

_Dislikes: Girls in general still icky in my point of view, although Yumi is trying to change that. Vegetables, one of my new hated things. God those things are nasty. I still hate the Powerpuff Girls, even if I hadn't seen them in what…three years now? Whatever. They killed us, we'll kill them. Still hating school, no matter how fun it is to mess with the kids trying so hard to study. It's boring and takes too long._

_Hobbies: sleeping, fighting, destroying things, reading comics books. Also old man decided I take on another thing to calm down my anger. I pick way too many fights at school apparently. So he's still training me but decided that I should do something more…what was the word…productive. So he had me learn how to draw. I have to say…my drawings are pretty good. Kinda bad still, but I just started._

_Dream:….None….I don't feel like destroying the Puffs, I just don't like them now._

_Apparently I also have something called…Aidatic? Is that how it's spelled? I'll look it up later, but Mori says I have photographic memory. That's the reason my grades shot up in school and I can memorize the moves he's teaching me in the martial arts thing they do._

_Oh well, here's to another year of writing in this stupid journal. I think I'm going to take a bath now. Need to wash the blood off of myself._

_Brick_

* * *

So yeah leave a review please.


	4. September 23, 2004

Thanks for the reviews and what not. Here's the next few chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Powerpuff Girls

* * *

_September 23, 2004_

_I hate these idiots_ (drops of liquid here)

_Oh god I'm going to hurl _(a drop of barf here)

_Never again! Why!? If those two couldn't cook they should have said something. Wait up_...**[Brick runs to the bathroom and continues to hurl his stomach contents]**

_I'm going to murder Mori and the old man in their sleep. I've been throwing up because those two idiots have me food poisoning. Even with my super healing, I can't seem to keep anything down. The only good thing from this is Mori and the old man are bed ridden too. Hah, serves those idiots right. _**[Brick rushes to the bathroom again and dry heaves into the toilet bowl.]**

_I wish Yumi came back already. She and Mori got into a fight about something. I'll never understand teenagers. Heck, I'll never understand girls. But I really did wish she came back, she's the only one who knows how to cook. Ugh, my stomach._

_Who the heck cooks dried squid and dips it into honey?_

_Well, I'll have to look that guy up the old man introduced me too. I'm going to beat him up until he teaches me how to cook__**. **_**[The red head rushes back to the bathroom.]**

_Okay update time._

_Name: Brick Han_

_Age: 8 years old_

_Likes: sleeping, fighting, destroying things, my bed (no matter how old it is), food edible food, showing up other people_

_Dislikes: girls in general, Mori, the Powerpuff Girls (less and less, I still say its because I haven't seen them in ages), same could now be said about my brothers. I swear I spend my free time looking for them online and nothing. Those idiots better have not died, I'd kill them if they did._

_Hobbies: training, drawing, sleeping_

_Dream: I'll be honest even after a year or so I don't have one. Sure I want to find those two idiots known as my brothers, but its not as what was the word for this? Fulfilling? Whatever. I'll just go for a small time goal then. To win this damn tournament these idiots put me in._

_Now, I think I'm going to stay near the toilet tonight. Don't want to puke all over my bed._

_Later,_

_Brick_


	5. July 21, 2005

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.**

* * *

_July 21, 2005_

_I think that was the fifth pen I broke before I even started writing this damn entry. You can't tell because you're a stupid book but I'm rather angry right now. [splat] There goes that pen._

_As to why I'm angry, it's because of some stupid looking nerd. Red hair, glasses, the most ridiculous German (or is it Russian?) accent I have ever heard. We were at the international finals of a children's world martial arts tournament this morning. This thing is being held at Hong Kong._

_Now our fight itself didn't piss me off, it was rather fun to be honest. Gave the nerd a bloody nose and swollen eye. The idiot gave me some bruised ribs and made me lose a tooth though. No, our bloody fight wasn't what pissed me off. It was the damned results. We TIED. Tied! Same score on the score cards, we knocked each other out at the same time. So freaking pissed right now that I could level this building, can't though since Mori sealed up my powers with his magic blood thing. I don't think drawing will help calm me down either._

_I am going to find that nerd and fight him again. Screw the rules, we're going to brawl. I will not settle for a tie! So that idiot Dexter better watch out. I'm going to beat him up tomorrow._

_Okay, let's get this update over with._

_Name: Brick Han_

_Age: 9 almost a preteen, like that matters at all_

_Likes/hobbies: eating, sleeping, fighting, drawing and being better than everyone else, heh those losers at school can't even touch my grades in any subject. I love to cook now though. I have to say, it feels good to make something using fire. That and it's finally something I can hold over Mori. I am the better cook._

_Dislikes: girls, still annoying as hell. Mori and his damn blood magic, other people, I swear people are getting stupider as I grow up. Vegetables, still taste funny and I like my meat more. _

_Dream: Still none. I swear Yumi gave me a weird look when I told her this._

_On a side note, I think I saw a Powerpuff Girl today, the brunette, Buttercup. She won the girls' division apparently. Weird thing was I didn't feel the urge to kill her at all. Strange._

_Whatever. Going to sleep then pick a fight with a nerd._

_Brick_

(Buttercup blinked and frowned as she walked through the crowd of people. "What's wrong?" Bubbles asked her.

"I swear one of the finalists in the boys division was someone I know," Buttercup said.

"Really? Who?"

"I thought it was Brick. You know that Rowdyruff Boys."

"What?"

"Well, I may have just been seeing things. I mean what would he be doing here?"

"True.")


	6. November 6, 2006

**Disclaimer: **Insert usual disclaimer here!

* * *

_November 6, 2006_

_Name: Brick_

_Age: 10_

_I really don't feel like writing the rest of the update. I'm confused really. I'm angry, I want to break something, yet a part of me feels...broken. I don't really know what to do._

_We...we buried the old man yesterday. He...he died last week. Old man Jin died while fighting a large monster. He used his magic to strengthen himself and to buy time until the Justice Pals came, except they were too late. Old man died fighting the beast. He was considered a hero..._

_Is that what it means? To be a hero, I have to give up my life for other people? It doesn't seem worth it._

_But the smile he had when he told us to remember the family motto made me wonder really, if it was truly worth. He seemed really happy that he was able to protect us._

_I guess he was following the family motto to the end. "Do what you want."_

_That's all for today I guess._

_Brick_

("Brick?" a female voice called out. Ted eyes as met brown. "Are you alright?"

"What do you mean Yumi?" Brick asked.

"Brick, Jin was just buried. If you are having troubles..."

"I'm fine."

"It's okay to cry you know."

"I said I'm fine."

"If you're sure." Yumi then left his room and Brick sighed. His fist clenched as he closed his eyes.

"You didn't have to do that old man. You didn't need to be a hero.")


	7. June 5, 2007

As usual, thanks for the reviews and adds and what not. Here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters.

* * *

_June 5, 2007_

_Well, this sucks. I'm in the worse place imaginable. Six months after old man's death, and Mori decided it was time for me to go back to my roots. He and Yumi think that I'll find my brothers when I go back to my place of origin._

_To be honest I don't like all these people. They're so stupid it is annoying. All I did not was not wear a cap during my walk through the city and no one even noticed who I was. Also these people are so ignorant of things around them, it's disgusting. There was an attempted rape in a random alley in broad daylight. No one did anything. While I am up for destruction and chaos, rape does not sit well with me. So I smashed the guy's face and ball in. Fucker, let's see him use his junk after that. Hmm... That word doesn't sound so bad. I think I'll keep using it._

_Well, there were more things that happened. Mori and Yumi were right. I found my brothers again. They actually came off another plane at the same time I did. It felt good smacking them in the face that day. Apparently they were both living in some rich dude's place off in Australia, and that they saw me in the competition three years ago. They didn't even call or visit to say that they were okay. Stupid idiots. They also seem far weaker than they should be. Time at some sort of mansion would do that I guess._

_I'm going to have to fix that little problem._

_I wonder how the Powepuff girls are now? Are they stronger? Are they weaker? We'll find out next week I guess. We'll fight them and challenge them. Maybe destroy them if they pose a threat. If those fucking girls are not, I guess we'll leave them be. Besides how strong do you have to be to be able to beat giant mindless monsters?_

_Well nothing has changed much in the past six months. So I really won't update my list of changes within me…or I should seeing as the last update wasn't much other than me being a little introspective punk._

_Name: Brick, no last name_

_Age: 11_

_Likes/hobbies: eating, sleeping, fighting, drawing and being better than everyone else, cooking. My family back in Korea, yes I will admit they are my family now. Destroying things, oddly enough, is getting less and less_

_Dislikes: girls, although getting less and less. The Powerpuffs, my idiot brothers (just for being idiots though), nasty food, that Dexter nerd (we keep drawing in all our fights that it's annoying) and lack of sleep_

_Dream: To survive in life._

_Oddest thing though, something odd happened. One day I lost control over my powers, like I was far weaker than normal. That was weird. I may have to talk to someone about it. Whatever._

_Later,_

_Brick_

_On a side note, this is my fourth journal so far. I brought all of them and my idiot brothers are trying to find out why I'm writing in a stupid book. I don't think they would understand that this is a habit now. Again whatever._


	8. November 5, 2008

_November 5, 2008_

_You're probably laughing in your grave aren't you old man Jin? Did you see this happening? On the day we buried you? Is this what you were aiming for from the beginning, to turn me into a hero somehow? If it was it sort of worked, not sure how but apparently I'm a hero now._

_Well, I think it would be good if I give some background info first so you, my journal, will understand what is happening. That or I can get a better understanding of what is happening and what is changing around me. To be honest too, I'm not really fucking sure if these are good changes or not._

_First off, we lived here in Townsville for about a year now. Things for the most part have been good. By order of both Professor Utonium and the Mayor of Townsville to be adopted by Ms. Sara Bellum. Now there is nothing wrong with this. To be completely honest she is not a completely bad person. I was not, still not, happy about these living arrangements. It's cramped here due to the fact that both my brothers are living here. Ms. Bellum, who wants us to call her mom, said she'd buy a bigger home soon since this one bedroom house is not big enough. She shouldn't even try; I'd rather not waste money on something like that though._

_Now about my brothers, that is a big problem. It seems like they were far bigger idiots than I realized, completely weaker than I thought too. Even with a year's worth of conditioning they are so weak. They don't provide enough of a challenge and they can't seem to take a punch. I swear they spend so much time just goofing around it's annoying. These annoying fuckers are going to be the death of me. I swear that nerd Dexter is stronger than them. I have more work cut out for me than I thought, and I'm only fucking twelve._

_On a side note, the idiot Dexter has been a rather annoying thorn in my side. Even here, back in the States he's more annoying. After being accepted into a Taekwondo school here (I'm not changing my style, old man Jin will be mad at me. He'll probably find a away to kick my ass even from beyond the grave) I became a black belt and had gone to the nationals in the martial arts world tournament again. Not only that, Dexter was the finalist again. We ended in a draw again. I'm getting so fucking annoyed by this. Not only that, we duked it out in the parking lot the fight after that. Seems like he had some odd things working for him. Seems like Dexter does some self-experimentation. He had some freaky energy, and was able to somehow summon gadgets and shoot out energy from his palms to him. So even with my powers we ended with a draw! A draw! I am getting so mad at these results every time now. [SNAP] Dammit, I broke another pen._

_Let's see what else has happened over this year. Oh right, a new/old part of our lives have re-entered it: the Powerpuff Girls. Our first meeting wasn't so nice. I decided to test them to see how much stronger they got. They…were a bit of a let down. Sure they were strong, stronger than my brothers to be sure, but they weren't that strong. They also had experience on their side, which is better than what I could say for my brothers. Although at that time over a year ago, I would have been able to beat them on my own. That is not my arrogance talking, okay it is, but I know for sure I would have been able to beat all three of them on my own. By I'm getting off topic. We, and by we I mean I, beat them. They were on the floor hurt and my brothers wanted to end it. Well Butch did, Boomer not so much. I decided not to, they weren't worth the effort._

_Blossom, the red haired bitch that she is, doesn't like us all too well. Given our track record with them, it makes sense. I wouldn't trust us either. She's always watching all us as if waiting for us to slip up somewhere down the road. She pretty fun to fight though gives me a good challenge. Haven't had any good spars since the nerd. Chick gave me a black eye. Plus I find it way to fun showing her up in class too. I can already here her saying goodbye to her number one spot._

_Buttercup is annoying. Loud, obnoxious and doesn't think through all the things she does. Just like another green theme person I know…not very feminine in the least. Well, that's a plus but whatever. Butch and her seem to argue far more than Pinky and I. I wonder if something is going on there. Who knows really? She gives me some laughs though when she knocks the shit out of my brother._

_Bubbles is…hmm…she's not bad. She's quiet and not all that suspicious of us. I like it. She is a bit nosey on what we are doing most of the time though. Her offers of friendship and our, reluctant, accepting of it basically gave her the free reign to get in our business. I tend to ignore her, very helpful since I ignore everyone else because they're idiots, but I do talk to her some times. She makes the effort to speak to me at least; everyone else is just cowering in fear or glaring at me like her sisters. I want to smack their faces in, even told Bubbles that. She then made this look, sort of like a whimpering puppy asking for something, and for some reason that stopped me from doing violent things. What the fuck was that?_

_So now that all the background info is handled I'll tell you what happened today you stupid book. The Girls, along with their dad, were out of town for a business trip. They would be gone for a whole week. During that week, monsters kept attacking. I'll be honest here and say that the only reason I actually did what I did was because I was annoyed at all the loud sounds being made. All the shouting, screaming and roaring were grating on my nerves. So I destroyed a fucking scaly beast, my brothers joined in on the fun after the first one. _

_Then there were the robberies; the evil plots by Mojo Jojo, HIM, the Gangreen Gang and other people; as well as the stupid fucking mayor and his stupid pickle jar. I even stopped a bus full of children from being bombed. I can't believe I'm saying this but, I was actually worried for them. Holy shit, I mean I actually felt the urge to save all these fuckers. Ugh…I'm getting soft. I need to go beat something up._

_Now a week later, we're being hailed as heroes. Never thought I'd see the day. Old man, I'm still saying that his was your doing. So yeah, hope you're happy old man. Oh and one last thing before I leave today, I just have to say that it felt good to chew out the girls for leaving the city alone. Hah! Blossom's face when she found out that we saved the city was priceless. Got it on film too._

_Well, we have another day of middle school tomorrow so I'm going to go sleep._

_Later fucker,_

_Brick_

_One last thing, it seems like our powers are maturing too from what the Prof. said. Not sure what he meant, but I'm worried. My abilities have been on the fritz again. It's happening far too often now too._


	9. December 25, 2009

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls**

* * *

_December 25, 2009_

_Well, it's close to midnight now here in our dinky little town and it seems like I'm the only one awake in the household. Everyone else is asleep or drunk of their asses. It's snowing outside and everyone seems to just want a quiet night after all the festivities. _

_We're all staying at the Mayor's "swag pad" or so he calls his mansion. As for who we are this is it: our family, the Utonium family, Ms. Keane from the High School and the Mayor. We all spent the holiday here. Drinking eggnog, singing songs, sharing gifts and doing a bunch of other shit._

_I think I'm just about Christmas-ed now. Too much holiday fun around me. Was a bit nauseating. That's why I didn't join any games or events. Or well I tried not too. I swear Bubbles is using some fucking hypnotism with that puppy dog look of hers. (Note to self: become immune to effects of puppy dog look.) Hated what I did, but I have to say seeing her smile made me feel good._

_The. Something embarrassing happened. I was caught under the mistletoe with Pinky. I know kissing her wouldn't lead to me blowing up again, but it was sure damn mortifying. Now don't get me wrong, I don't hate the bitch. We're allies and as much as I loathe to admit it,we are friends. Gah, that still sends down shivers every time I say it. So either way we shared a quick peck on the lips. I didn't feel anything at all. Nothing at all...oh who the hell am I kidding? I felt some sparks there! My lips were tingly after a one second kiss. I'm probably being stupid but I'll have to ask you my dear book: am I crushing on Blossom?_

_I mean she's infuriating as hell and annoying as fuck, but she has some good points too. Like she's smart, talented and rather nice to look at. She also challenges me and that makes me all the more attracted to her._

_Well shit, I just answered my own question._

_I also got some nice gifts: Brothers got me a sword for my growing collection of blades (Ms. Bellum probably bought it), Ms. Bellum got me a book on beginners Spanish and French, the girls got me a joint gift of a new hat (was surprised to find out that Blossom suggested it. The thing was far more stylish than what I give her credit for), the Mayor got me some pickles...yuck...Ms. Keane got me an advanced cook book. _

_The Professor, he gave me an wrist band. I know that sounds plain but it isn't. It's for me to keep track of my fluctuations in Chemical X. From what we both figured out, it seems something is wrong with mine compared to the others. Hopefully things will be fine soon. If not, things may just get more fucking annoying._

_Mori and Yumi sent me a gift too: Old man's acupuncture and massage books. Don't know why they sent them and what not but I thank them either way. I'll get to learning this soon._

_You know what? I didn't do an update last year. I think I'll do one now._

_Name: Brick Bellum_

_Age: 13_

_Grade: 8th_

_Likes: food, sleep, fighting, cooking, drawing, being better than everyone else and my nice bed. Again it feels weird always admitting these things to you my book, but I like my family and friends. Here and back in Korea._

_Dislikes: people in general (they tend to be idiotic and annoying), Dexter, Princess Morebucks, and a new one: Butch's eating habits. He found out I can cook and he just seems to inhale the food. It's quite a disturbing sight._

_Hobbies: most of my likes are my hobbies_

_Dream: to live life as I want to, not chained down by other people's wants or desires_

_Well, later you stupid book. I'm off to make a few cookies. The mayor and his family have a nice kitchen would be a shame if I didn't try it out._

_Brick_

Brick closed his book and placed it in one place within his duffle bag that no one would look through, under his socks. No one would ever try to find something important there.

With a sigh, he looked towards his brothers who were asleep on the floor and drooling. With a shake of his head, the thirteen year old stepped out of the room and headed towards the first floor of the mansion where the expansive kitchen was. Putting on his cap as he reached the first floor, he was surprised to find that the kitchen light was on. Slowly peeking inside as to not intrude on whoever it was he was mildly surprised to see that the person there was Blossom and she was sipping something hot. With a sigh, the red head entered the room.

"I take it you can't sleep too huh Pinky?" Brick asked as he entered the room. Pink eyes met red for a few seconds before turning back to her drink.

"Yeah," she replied softly. Brick sat down across from her and he chuckled at her blush.

"Oh come on now, a simple chaste kiss shouldn't keep you up babe. Even if it was one with me." The girl blushed harder and Brick smirked.

"Arrogant prick." The boy rolled his eyes and snorted.

"So, seeing as its…" Brick turned to the clock on the stove, "12:15 and we can't go to sleep, care to help me with something?"

"With what?" Blossom asked suspiciously. Brick snorted again, even after two and a half years she didn't trust them fully.

"It's nothing bad really. Just taste-test the food I make." Brick stood up and moved towards the pantry. "Baking still doesn't seem to be my forte. I need to fix that, and I need a taste tester."

"Hey! You can't use the mayor's stuff!"

"Oh please, I asked this morning when I arrived. I just didn't find time to do this. Don't get your panties in a twist Pinky." Blossom frowned but moved closer to him as he started taking out flower and all the other necessary ingredients for cookies. "Holy shit, they have the expensive chocolate. I am so fucking using this."

"Brick! Language! And don't use their expensive food."

"It's not like I'm making this for myself. So sit down and just watch me. From the horror stories Bubbles has told me, I'm not letting you anywhere near my oven with you near by."

"I'm not that bad," Blossom mumbled as she crossed her arms over her developing chest.

"Yeah and I'm a flying rhino. Face it, you suck in the kitchen." Blossom stuck her tongue out and Brick laughed. The two continued to talk and until later into the morning. When everyone else came downstairs they found about four batches of cookies several different types too, as well as two sleeping read heads next to each other in the living room asleep. Blossom had her head on Brick's shoulder and he had his on her head. Brick was covered in some flour and Blossom was clutching a cookie in her hand. The TV was on in front of them.


	10. August 23, 2010

_August 23, 2010_

_So it's the first shitty day of school and things were going on its shitty half day way. It wasn't a surprise when the girls were called out. Now, I like going out to skip school like everyone else, so when they called for us Boys for back up we were raring to leave already._

_So we arrived at the scene, we were surprised to see what was happening. There was this huge catfight between the Puffs and what looked like some punk rocker doppelgänger. I have to admit, I really didn't want to stop the fighting. Neither were my brothers. Sadly we had to step in, because the city was being destroyed. Waited long enough to see clothes flying off though. Sadly it was only a jacket or so._

_After breaking up the fight, and dousing the other girls in Antidote X, we received the full rundown on who these chicks are. These are the Powerpunk Girls, evil mirror copies from a different dimension._

_After learning about them my mind went blank. Looking at my fellow 14 year olds, I couldn't help but think one thing. Are these our bastard children from the future? Pretty crazy shit if you ask me. Oh their names were Brat, Brute and Berserk; counterparts of Bubbles, Buttercup and Blossom respectively._

_Apparently they were kicked out of their dimension by some other villains...err heroes. They even locked up the fucking gateway. So they are stuck here. Great. _

_We, as former villains ourselves, are tasked in reforming them to be good. Sounds like a fucking pain in the ass if you ask me._

_Besides, if it leads to more catfights I am not helping reform them._

_Still swearing those girls are our bastard children._

_I did not join a tournament this. Instead I went to Seoul to visit Mori and everyone. They seem to be doing fine. Even visited old man Jin._

_Well, nothing else is new since yesterday other than the new girls so I'm going to wrap this up._

_Later,_

_Brick_

* * *

**_Discliamer: I do not own the Poweruff Girls_**


	11. October 31, 2011

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls**

* * *

_October 31, 2011_

_I hate today. Not because its Halloween. I love the holiday, it gives babes an excuse to dress all the more sluttier. What type of guy hates that?_

_No the reason I hate today is because all the annoying invites to costume parties. All of them want us to go to their party. The girls invite me because I'm fucking gorgeous and the guys invite me because they're scared of me. My reply every year is "fuck off."_

_Crowds really aren't my thing. Robin keeps asking me to go so I could find a girlfriend. That poor delusional girl wouldn't understand. _

_On a positive note: I don't have to go to any of them! I recently got myself a ride, a motorcycle. Still only have a permit and not a license, but who cares! All I know is I have to pay Ms. Bellum back and that is my way out of these social convections! I got a job and I'm going to go to work tonight._

_The lady who owns the place is Korean, Ms. Park. Heh, it seems like I'm still trying to feel as if I'm at Seoul. Anyway I'm a chef at her cafe, A Taste of Life. She was surprised at my skill. The face she made when she ate my food pretty much confirmed my position._

_That's also not the only reason for me to not go to any party. I've been avoiding a blonde lately. Well, blondes really. Seeing them together makes me feel so fucking pissed and hurt at the same time. They started dating a few months ago and it still doesn't sit well with me. And I feel like a fucking dick too when I think about dating someone else. I shouldn't feel like this so what the fuck? Plus I really wouldn't mind dating one of two other girls. What is wrong with me?_

_Lets say get off this topic for a bit and talk about the Punks. They seem to have assimilated well enough into our way of living. There were times that they still acted up in violence, and I had fun beating them up. Three against one and I still got it!_

_Although after the first fight Brute kept asking me for some sort of training. She has this look of admiration in her eye. Must have come from seeing my skills in action._

_Brat...is lusting after me. I probably should have not walked around half naked at the beach that time. She's kind of slutty. Hopefully she sets her sights on someone else soon. This is getting annoying._

_Berserk...seems to respect me. She also comes to me for help. Not only that, we seem to connect pretty well. I like her wit and her very direct personality. She a fun person to after you get past her cold exterior._

_Did I also forget to mention her legs? She has some fine ass legs, could probably give Blossom a run for her money. Well, all the girls have nice legs. Even Buttercup and Brute. So does Bubbles. _

_Okay...looking back...it seems I have a leg fetish...oh well. I like all of the parts on a woman's body._

_So let's update now._

_Name: Brick Bellum_  
_Age: 15 and a half_  
_Likes/hobbies: family, sleeping, fighting, cooking, drawing and the babes (in that order)...actually sleep is number one_  
_Dislikes: Butch's black hole of a stomach, people in general, Dexter (we finally broke our tie, first victory to me bitch), Princess and last but not least my power influx_  
_Dream: to live life as I want to. Seems hard seeing as I don't know what I want. Well, I do yet I don't know how to go about it._

_Whatever. I'm off to work and avoiding all those around me._

_Later,_  
_Brick_


	12. April 6-7, 2013

**Disclaimer: I do not own the powerpuff girls**

* * *

_April 6/7, 2013_

_Well, it seems that it's my birthday. Or it just turned into it. I got home little over an hour ago. Ms. Park was adamant that I don't go to work tomorrow. She says it's so I can have fun with my family? Just like today._

_Even though we celebrated together, I wasn't happy. Butch and Boomer wouldn't stop making out with their girlfriends. I felt like ripping their throats out. Like their rubbing the fact they have girls in my face._

_I think I owe the Robin, Berserk and Blossom some thanks. They seemed to notice that I was more than a bit pissed off than usual. I should get them something. A free meal at the cafe should do._

_Now that reminds me, I have not spoken about Robin in any of my journals. I guess I should fix that._

_Robin Synder is a few months younger than me (fuck whatever people say about when I was created) and well we're friends somehow. I don't talk to her often enough but she tends to listen when I do. I also listen to get problems as well. _

_She was actually scared of me during the first few years back. I wouldn't blame her. I was rather angry back then. It really doesn't show in my entries seeing as I'm less pissed when I write. Either way she was scared. Then high school started. She was less scared of us. _

_She and I take the same electives: home economics and Japanese (what? I want to be an internationally renowned chef. I want to learn cooking styles around the world. That means I need to learn how to speak more languages. It's fucking hard not to slip into another language when practicing.) Either way she started to speak to me on her own and I respect her for that._

_I think that's the reason we're friends. She's able to talk to me in the face without being insulting, terrified or a smug fucker about things. She's actually a good friend to me. Even with all those rumors of us being a couple, she was a good sport about it._

_Hmm I owe her more than I thought. Shit, I hate owing people. Hmm, I guess I'll cook her a three course dinner when she gets a boyfriend as well as the free meal. That should be fine right?_

_Now as for what I received for my birthday. It was mostly money but there some presents too. A new set of stainless steel pans from mom, a maroon fedora from Blossom (doesn't she have a matching one?), Berserk got me some nice aged spiced rum...that is going to be hidden with the rest of my alcoholic stuff (mom has no idea), Bubbles got me an a black vest (I think it's silk) and my brothers got me another cap._

_Makes me disappointed really. They got me a fucking joint gift when I got Boomer an electric guitar and Butch that laptop he wanted? Next year they're getting nothing for fuck's sake. Fucking asses sometimes I swear._

_Oh Mori sent me something too. A video on how to do the master moves of our style. I was wondering when he would send this. Can't wait to try it out._

_Update_

_Name: Brick Bellum_  
_Age: 16 just turned 17_  
_Likes/hobbies/dislikes: same as last time. I don't think they'll change much anymore._  
_Dream: to live life as I want with a girl I like_

_...this also brings me to the sad part. Dexter and I are at a tie again. One win, one loss and sixty-eight ties for the both of us. I've already snapped a pen so I'm good. Besides I'm just going to transfer this to my laptop later so I'm fine._

_Seems like the party is still raging on downstairs. I guess I'll go to my spot for awhile. It's not like they'll miss me or anything. Boomer and Butch are the life if the party after all._

_Later,_  
_Brick_


	13. June 15, 2014

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or it's characters.**

* * *

_June 15, 2014_

_My relaxing summer starts tomorrow. I'm using mom's car to drop her and my bros of at the docks. They'll be away for a good two months. Hell, even the girls are going away. I can spend my time relaxing all this time. All I have to do is go to work, do some homework and stop any and all kinds of threats to the city all this time. _

_I fucking love life._

_Let's just hope nothing bad odd happens this summer. That would be annoying. Well that's it for now._

_Later,_  
_Brick_

* * *

Well I guess it's time for the sequel no? see you there


End file.
